fiondilversefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix: Timeline (Wars of the Valar)
Appendix: Timeline The dates are given in Valian Years (1 Valian year equals 9.58 solar years). Dates in brackets signify the Years of the Trees. I give the solar time as well. The Valar began keeping time with the creation of Arda (our solar system), thus the period before that is essentially ‘timeless’. Not being a creationist, the time frame for the events before Arda’s creation cover 13.6 billion years, give or take an eon. With the creation of Arda, I follow Tolkien’s own timeline with respect to the events recorded in the Silmarillion and elsewhere in his writings. **** 0: The creation of the Ayanumuz in the Timeless Halls and the creation of Eä: The Ainulindalë. Eä is brought into existence. Coming of the Ayanumuz into Eä, including Melkor. Between the Coming of the Ayanumuz into Eä and the creation of Arda: Beacon-stars created. Melkor sets a galaxy on a collision course with ours as a diversion while he hides 12 of his Máyar inside the cores of a dozen newly formed stars in Varda’s star nursery. Vairë is kidnapped by her chief Máya, Acairis, who openly declares herself for Melkor. Irmo and Oromë help Námo rescue Vairë. Námo is taken by Melkor during the rescue attempt and suffers temptations and torture. Námo escapes and hides, accidentally finding the 10th dimension. The Ayanumuz search for him for some time before he is found and treated for his injuries. The First Council of Manwë: The Ayanumuz decide on the structure of the solar system. The Changing of the Variable: Melkor attacks the Ayanumuz in an attempt to forestall them from bringing Arda into existence. 1-1900: 18,202 solar years between the creation of Arda and the founding of Almaren: With the creation of Arda, Time begins. First War of Arda: Twelve Úmáyar hiding in the stars, having taken the forms of flame and shadow, now emerge, giving Melkor the advantage. The creation of the asteroid field and the form of the solar system as we know it today. 1500: The coming of Tulkas into Eä (Solar Year 14,370): Tulkas arrives from the Timeless Halls; Melkor flees and hides in the Halls of Eä. Arda is rebuilt. 1900-3450: 14,849 solar years between the creation of the Two Lamps and the destruction of Almaren: 1900: The Two Lamps are created (Solar Year 18,202): Illuin and Ormal are set upon pillars to provide light for Arda. Almaren is founded. First forests grow, and non-humanoid animals are awakened. 3400: Feast of the Valar (Solar Year 32, 572): Wedding of Tulkas and Nessa. Melkor returns in secret with followers from Eä and begins building Utumno and Angamando (Angband). Melkor begins to corrupt the lands and living things of Arda, turning them into sickly or monstrous shapes. The Valar become aware of Melkor's return and begin seeking his stronghold. 3450-3500: 479 solar years between the destruction of Almaren and the founding of Aman: 3450: Destruction of the Two Lamps and the Second War of Arda (Solar Year 33,051): The Ayanumuz fight to save what they can from the destruction of the Two Lamps, creating a continent from the ruins of Almaren for themselves which they call Amanaphelun, later Valinor. 3500-4550 1-1050: 10,059 solar years between the creation of the Two Trees and the Awakening of the Elves in Cuiviénen: Founding of Aman and the creation of the Two Trees; Irmo and Estë, Oromë and Vána wed. Aulë makes the Fathers of the Dwarves. Ents and Eagles are created for Yavanna and Manwë, respectively. 4500 1000: Second Council of Manwë (Solar Year 43,110): Addresses the concerns of Oromë and Yavanna regarding Middle-earth and the impending arrival of the Firstborn. Varda completes her work on the Great Stars, Menelmacar and the Valacirca in particular, as a challenge to Melkor. Melyanna and other Máyar depart for Middle-earth. 4550 1050: The Awakening of the Elves in Cuiviénen (Solar Year 43,589): Manwë calls the Chapel of Stars into existence. Námo builds Mandos. Wedding of Námo and Vairë. 4580 1080 (Solar Year 43,876): Melkor begins capturing Elves and corrupting them into orcs. 4582 1082 (Solar Year 43,895): The first fëar arrive in Mandos. 4585 1085 (Solar Year 43,924): Oromë discovers the Elves. 4586 1086: Third Council of Manwë (Solar Year 43,934): The Ayanumuz convene a council to address the plight of the Elves; Manwë consults with Eru and the Ayanumuz go to war. 4590 1090 (Solar Year 43,972): The Ayanumuz cross over to Middle-earth via the Helcaraxë; the first victory goes to them and Melkor flees into Utumno, while Aulendil (Sauron) hides in Angamando. 4592 1092 (Solar Year 43,991): The Siege of Utumno begins. 4599 1099: (Solar Year 44,058): Utumno is destroyed and Melkor taken captive; Aulendil escapes capture and hides in Angband. 4600-01 1100-01: The Chaining of Melkor (Solar Year 44,077): Melkor is taken to Aman and tried; consigned to Mandos for three Ages. The Ayanumuz summon the Elves to Aman; Oromë returns to Cuiviénen.